


The Little Lights

by Shyaway95, teslatempest



Series: To Save the Things We Love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Domesticity, Friendship, Friendship is Very Important, Gen, Introspection, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Dehumanization and Previous Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyaway95/pseuds/Shyaway95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslatempest/pseuds/teslatempest
Summary: Gai took the scroll and turned to leave as soon as possible.He would not let his eternal rival down, not when he was needed more than ever.





	The Little Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Out of the Storm and To Mistake Kindness for Weakness, so it won’t make too much sense without reading other parts of the series.
> 
> This has actually been ready to go for awhile, but we’ve both been extremely busy and so we’re just now getting it out. The A/B/O explanation we promised will also be coming out soon, we haven’t forgotten it, things just got a little hectic. In the meantime, we hope you enjoy this installment as much as we enjoyed writing it!

“Let us not curse the darkness. Let us kindle little lights.” - **Dada Vaswani**

 

**Four Years Earlier**

 

“Thank you for coming, Gai-san.”

Maito Gai gave a slightly less broad grin than usual. Being called by the Hokage for a high-priority mission was not something that he had expected, but he would give it 110%!

The Hokage made a series of jutsus to seal the office before looking at Gai with a surprisingly grim expression. “This will be a long term assignment that requires the utmost secrecy from all of your colleagues, and it must be voluntary. It will be a minimum of a year and could extend greatly past that. Do you still accept this mission?”

Gai blinked at the strange order and the hard tone of his leader’s voice. He had never heard Sarutobi-sama sound like that. “I will always act and work to protect the Will of Fire and Konoha, Hokage-sama.”

Sarutobi stared at him another few moments, then unexpectedly relaxed, the tight lines around his eyes softening. “You have always been an example of all that we ought to strive for, Gai-san.”

The Green Beast of Konoha shifted from foot to foot and forced away a blush, but before the embarrassed man could respond, Sarutobi picked up the mission scroll.

“You will be on protection duty for Hatake Kakashi,” he started. “You were selected for this mission because he states that, out of everyone in Konoha, he trusts you the most with this duty.”

Gai leaned back, stunned in multiple ways. He hadn’t seen Kakashi in… years now, but to hear that his eternal rival still held him in such high regard warmed his youthful spirit.

At the same time, he knew the strength of Kakashi’s fighting spirit. Why did he require a guard?

The Hokage seemed to read the question on his face, because he released a sigh and suddenly seemed much older. “Kakashi requires a guard because a situation has arisen in which he has been compromised. A party within Konoha acts against Konoha’s best interests, and attempted to conduct this plan, using Kakashi, to combine the bloodlines of two powerful Clans.” Gai watched as the Hokage seemed to brace himself. “Kakashi authorized me to tell you that he is an Omega, and he was impregnated against his will. He has chosen to keep the child, and so they need protection from our opponents. They cannot stay in Konoha. It’s too dangerous and it places both of their lives at risk, so you will go to a safe house. Any other details I would prefer to leave for the two of you to discuss.”

Gai knew that he should respond, but he could barely cope with the horror of what the Hokage had just told him. Kakashi, captured and harmed against his will, and now pregnant? The fact that he was an Omega meant nothing to Gai; he had never been one to put much stock in the old-fashioned idea that sex determined skill or worthiness, and he had seen Kakashi fight and hold his own. Kakashi was an honorable person, strong of spirit, body, and mind. His years in ANBU had wearied him, made him retreat farther into his own mind, but he had still been the same strong-willed and reluctantly caring boy that Gai befriended all those years ago. The idea that anyone had thought to trespass against that, that they thought they had the right to force Kakashi into _anything_ …

It made Gai alarmingly angry.

He drew himself up and collected his thoughts. “Hokage-sama. I will use the entirety of my youthful spirit to protect my rival and his child until it is safe for them to return to Konoha.”   

A warm smile flickered on the Hokage’s face. “Thank you, Gai-san.” He folded his hands and gave a small bow of deepest respect, to Gai’s shock. He held out the mission scroll again. “This is where Kakashi will meet you. He’ll lead you to the safe house.”

Gai took the scroll and turned to leave as soon as possible. He would not let his eternal rival down, not when he was needed more than ever.

~

Gai slipped into the clearing, listening carefully. This was where Kakashi was meant to meet him, according to the Hokage. He could only hope that Kakashi was truly here.

Despite the circumstances, Gai couldn’t help but feel a small spark of warmth at the idea of Kakashi’s child, of Kakashi having something more to live for after losing so much. It was a small, almost unbearable hope that this child could finally pull Kakashi out of his head and his past in a way that Gai had utterly failed to accomplish. Gai knew that he would do anything to keep his friend from losing anything more.

The light changed, and Gai shifted his weight as Kakashi emerged from under a genjutsu. The set of his body was tense, ready to move as soon as he needed to. His eye was shadowed and tired, but also relieved. It was not a look that should be on _any_ sixteen year old’s face and the thought made Gai positively ache. He often forgot how young Kakashi was, four years his junior but with decades of regrets piled onto his shoulders. He shouldn’t have to bear it alone, and, this time, Gai intended to help carry the burden.

Gai grinned and threw himself forward. “My eternal rival!” He rushed forward, barely remembering at the last moment that Kakashi was _pregnant_ , he was _carrying a tiny baby,_  and Gai couldn’t currently slam into him like he was used to doing!

The older jounin quickly slowed down and embraced Kakashi tightly, but gently. Kakashi leaned into it slightly before finally speaking. “If you’re treating me differently because you realized that I have ovaries, I’m going to slit you from neck to navel.”

Gai quickly let go and stepped back, hands up as he tamped down his alarm. “Of course not! I know that you are always my eternally cool and hip rival! But I must not use all of my youthful strength while you have a little one!”

Kakashi rocked back slightly, then looked away a little. Gai still caught the flash of shame in his eye, and he couldn’t let that stand!

He set a firm hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, making him look up. “I am honored for your trust and faith in me. I will not fail you, my friend.” He squeezed slightly, hoping to convey his sincerity.

Kakashi looked up at him with a stunned expression, swallowing hard. “Thank you,” he whispered, before taking in a slow breath. “We need to get moving to the safe house.”

Gai smiled and gestured for Kakashi to lead the way.

“Let us go!”

~

Thankfully the safe house was in reasonable shape, maybe a little shabby-looking, but the preservation seals on the inside had maintained both the interior and everything stored within. There was enough food to last for months, and a well inside the house.

Kakashi had seemed exhausted when they arrived, but pushed himself to start arranging the house as he needed it. Gai decided that he would be most helpful by preparing a healthy and youthful meal for both of them while the silver-haired shinobi tried to settle in.

He was about to place the cuts of chicken on plates when he heard a loud crash from the upper floor. Without thinking, he ran towards Kakashi, heart in his throat as he threw himself up the stairs before finally coming to the bathroom door. “Kakashi!”

The other shinobi looked up from where he had been staring at the fractured mirror. Gai watched as he slowly withdrew his fist, broken glass glittering in the cuts. Kakashi’s mask had been lowered, and he looked almost feral, pain and fear obvious on his face.

Gai silently picked up the first aid kit that was tucked neatly against the wall.

“May I help you?”

Kakashi hesitated, then sat down on the toilet. Gai knelt in front of him, easily avoiding the broken glass scattered about the floor, and took his injured hand, carefully using the tweezers to remove the shards. He wanted to speak, but wasn’t sure if it would be welcome right now.

Incredibly, Kakashi began speaking instead.

“I don’t know how to handle this,” he whispered, his eyes unfocused. “I spent that whole month focusing on escape, and then planning with Sarutobi, then trying to get here, and now all I can do is think, and I…” He trailed off, his free hand shifting to rest on his stomach, an unconscious movement. “How do I handle this? I can’t be a parent, but I can’t… I can’t give this up.”

Gai continued to remove the shards, carefully thinking how to respond. He was curious about all the hidden implications in Kakashi’s statement, but knew that this was definitely not the time to ask. Kakashi needed comfort, not questions.

“You will handle this as you have handled everything else in your life,” Gai finally said, finishing with the glass and reaching for the bandages. “You will weather it, and grieve, and relearn to live. And, this time, you will not be alone.”

Kakashi looked up as Gai wrapped the bandage around his knuckles. The pain and grief and anger were still there, but now a flicker of hope was on his face. He nodded, tugged up his mask, and took a shaky breath. Gai grinned and gave his biggest thumbs-up. “And now I will impress you with my cool and hip culinary skills!”

Kakashi let loose a weary chuckle, and Gai silently patted himself on the back for a job well done.

~

Barely a week since they had arrived at the safehouse, and the changes had already begun.

Gai winced again as he heard Kakashi vomit into the bucket they had designated for that purpose after it had become apparent that the nausea wasn’t going away. The teen finally emerged, looking wan and putting the bucket outside of the door. “Fucking morning sickness,” Kakashi growled, rubbing his head wearily and further exacerbating the mess of knots his hair was normally.

“I have prepared a soothing beverage for your stomach, as I cannot compete with you in managing this nausea!” Gai announced, setting the ginger chamomile tea in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned and downed the drink like it was a shot and his main goal was to get completely wasted. “This is going to be rough, isn’t it?”

“From my reading, I have determined that, for many pregnancies, nausea reduces during the second trimester.” Gai grinned at Kakashi’s stunned expression. “I have already read four books related to the intricacies of pregnancy and have several more that I will complete!”

He hid a grin as Kakashi looked at him speculatively. “I bet I can read them faster than you, but I’ll let you keep your head start,” the teen cautiously ventured, some of that old, competitive spark Gai remembered from their younger years finally re-entering his exposed eye.

Gai laughed as Kakashi snagged one of the books from the side table and flipped it open.

“Challenge accepted!”

~

Slowly, Kakashi seemed to start healing from his ordeal. There were still nightmares, and moments of panic and disorientation where he wasn’t quite sure where he was, but Gai wasn’t sure how much of it was from trauma _before_ this particular incident. Kakashi had never been the most grounded person, but Gai thought that he was getting back to his usual level of stability.

At the same time, they were slowly regaining their friendship and spirit of competition, albeit with slightly different challenges.

“I am certain that my side of the room will be painted more effectively than yours, my esteemed rival!”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see how your twenty-seventh time cooking dinner holds up,” Kakashi snarked back from behind his dust mask. Gai grinned and began painting with larger strokes.

~

Gai grinned as he counted the stitches again. It had continued to remain consistent for ten rows now, and the beginning of the blanket was coming along nicely!

He heard a door open and looked up to see Kakashi walk in, hair even more disheveled than usual. Gai looked him over carefully. He still seemed tired, and without the bulky jounin vest that he still usually wore, the slightest curve of his stomach could now be seen.

“Was I keeping you awake, my esteemed rival?”

Kakashi shook his head as he flopped down on the other end of the couch. “Maa, just the usual set of nightmares now.” He tilted his head back with a soft sigh, rubbing his temples.

Gai hesitated, fiddling with his special, reinforced knitting needle. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

The silver-haired man didn’t respond right away. When he did speak, Gai had to strain to hear.

“The worst part of that place was the way they looked at me,” he whispered. “Like I wasn’t human. Like I didn’t matter. I was less than a science experiment to them, and I knew that as soon as they had my baby, I was going to be eliminated. Not killed, _eliminated_.” Kakashi swallowed hard, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. “I’ve faced enemies who had more respect for me as a human being than those ROOT agents did.”

Gai swallowed hard. He didn’t know who ROOT was, but he could guess from Sarutobi’s debriefing and Kakashi’s occasional hints that this was the name of their opponents in Konoha.

Kakashi suddenly turned to look at Gai sharply, steel in his gray eye. “If Shimura Danzo comes anywhere near you, get away as fast as you can.”

Gai’s eyes widened as he began to connect the dots. No wonder Kakashi had been so paranoid and the Hokage so careful, if this was who he was facing. Councilman Danzo was one of the most powerful figures in Konoha, with large groups of supporters from both the shinobi and civilian sides of the Village. The fact that it was Danzo that they were dealing with… well, it made sense now why Kakashi wasn’t ripping apart the people who did this to him, piece by piece. It was much too delicate of a situation, too precarious to be hasty. Gai nodded his acceptance, keeping his face serious so that Kakashi would know that he understood.

Kakashi relaxed minutely. Then he glanced down at Gai’s lap and his brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Gai had hoped to wait until it was further along to show his friend, but perhaps this would be a good distraction. With a proud smile, he held it up. “I am knitting a blanket for the little one when they arrive!” There was maybe one corner that was a little wonky, but the blanket was overall nice and a soft, deep green.

Silence hung for a moment. Then Kakashi reached out and ran his fingers along the yarn, something warm and soft in his gaze. “At least it isn’t the same color as your jumpsuit,” he retorted, his voice rougher than usual.

The Green Beast of Konoha accepted the unspoken thanks and returned to his project as Kakashi picked up a book. It would be completed with all the style and grace he could muster!

~

Gai watched as Kakashi tried to settle himself. No one else would have caught it, but Gai had been his friend since before Kanabi Bridge, something no one else in the Village could claim, and he saw how nervous Kakashi was. It was in the tiny twitches towards the window and door, the way that he kept Shizune in his line of sight at all times.

“I will not allow her to harm you,” Gai murmured in an undertone.

Kakashi glared at him. “I can take care of myself,” he snapped back, though some of the bite was lost because of the grateful tilt in his body language.

“I am aware. But I am capable of offering secondary support,” Gai replied evenly. He knew that Kakashi was not thinking rationally at the moment and so took no offense.

The Hokage had explained his plan for them regarding medical care. Somehow he had convinced the Sannin Tsunade to oversee Kakashi’s pregnancy and the birth. However, Tsunade hadn’t been near Konoha in years and still refused to return to the village proper.

On top of that, Tsunade appearing anywhere near Konoha would have been a red flag to anyone watching. Once for the birth would be enough to slide under the radar, but multiple check-ups would have given their opponents a potential lead.

This left it up to Shizune, who did return occasionally, to conduct the check-ups and act as a relay between Tsunade and Kakashi until the actual birth.

As far as Gai was concerned, it was good that Kakashi had medics who were used to dealing with skittish shinobi. Shizune did a good job of acting harmless, and explained enough of what she was doing to put Kakashi somewhat at ease.

“Your blood pressure is a little high, but that’s normal during pregnancy. We’ll want to keep an eye on it so that it doesn’t go up too much during the third trimester, but for now it’s fine.” Shizune packed away her blood pressure cuff and picked up her checklist. “How is your diet? Have you started any supplements?”

Kakashi shook his head stiffly. Shizune jotted something down. “I’ll write down what you need. Folic acid helps with developing the fetus’ neural tube--that’s the part that becomes the spinal cord. Calcium helps with bone development, and iron will help with oxygen delivery for you and the baby. I’ve got a list of foods to contribute to your intake as well, but leafy greens, nuts, beans, and citrus are going to cover most of it. And make sure you take the iron supplement with orange juice or some other citrus fruit; vitamin C helps with absorption.”

Gai watched Kakashi closely, but he seemed to understand everything that Shizune was telling him. If anything, having everything he needed and _why_ he needed it explained to him was helping him relax.

Gai hid a smile. There were times when Kakashi’s compulsion to absorb information was a very good thing.

“Tsunade-sama also provided instructions for an exercise regimen that will help you keep muscle tone without overdoing it.” Shizune’s eyebrow rose in a mock-threat. “We both expect you to keep to that, alright?”

Kakashi hesitated for only a moment before nodding. Shizune smiled. “Good.” She then went on to quiz him about nausea, any swelling in his feet, and half a dozen other topics that Gai had only recently become familiar with by reading nearly a dozen pregnancy books in as many weeks.

Kakashi had beaten him in finishing the books, topping out at an impressive twenty-seven. Gai hadn’t been surprised.

“Alright, we’re almost done. Now I just need to do the ultrasound,” Shizune explained, picking up the small, portable device that she had unpacked from her scroll and had turned on at the beginning of the examination to start warming up.

Kakashi’s hesitation was more pronounced this time. Before Gai could speak up, Shizune started explaining. “I need to check and make sure that the fetus is growing at the proper pace, and rule out any potential early development problems. I promise, this is non-invasive and will be very quick.”

The silver-haired teen shifted a bit uncomfortably, then laid down and tugged up his shirt to reveal his stomach. Gai couldn’t blame him. Being vulnerable was something all shinobi hated, and Kakashi hated it even more than most.

Shizune quickly added the gel to the knob of the ultrasound, warned Kakashi that ‘this is going to be a little cold,’ then turned the screen on. A gray-and-black picture lit up, the lines moving as Shizune adjusted the placement and angle of the ultrasound. “Almost… there.”

Gai blinked. He honestly couldn’t tell the difference between the blob that was now on the screen and the other blobs Shizune had ignored, but then again, he wasn’t a trained medic.

“A couple of quick measurements… alright, growth is normal. And… oh, I can get the heartbeat!” Shizune added delightedly. “Sometimes that can be tricky if it’s not at the right angle, but there it is. That little flicker right there.” She pointed at the screen with her free hand, at the tiny flutter of white and gray in the center of the blob.

Gai felt his breath catch. It was one thing to know that his eternal rival was carrying a child. It was very different to see it.

He looked down at his friend.

Kakashi was staring at the screen with almost ferocious longing, something utterly open and vulnerable on his face.

Shizune apparently was pretending to not look too closely. “There might be too much interference to pick it up, but we might be able to hear the heartbeat at this point. Do you want me to try?”

“Yes,” Kakashi replied, almost before she had finished, still staring at the screen. Shizune adjusted a knob on the machine. Static crackled as she continued to adjust it, then suddenly the pattern changed.

_Thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump-_

Gai could see Kakashi swallow hard before he turned back to Shizune. “Isn’t that too fast? That’s too fast, isn’t it?”

Shizune shook her head, allowing a grave smile to pass over her features. “No, fetal heartbeats are usually faster prior to birth than after, and this little one is right at 160 bpm. It’s so much faster because of the rate of growth and how much fuel the fetal body burns, which means it needs more oxygen all the time.” Her smile turned wry as she looked Kakashi in the eye. “Which is also why you feel hungrier and get up for snacks in the middle of the night.”

Gai could have hugged Shizune at seeing Kakashi’s quiet huff of laughter. As it was, he quickly mouthed ‘thank-you’ to her, which she returned with a simple widening of her smile.

~

For the week following the appointment, Kakashi was quieter than usual. It was a contemplative silence, a strange mix of bemused and determined, and Gai decided that the time had finally come to ask something that had been pressing on his mind since he had first found out about Kakashi’s condition.

“Kakashi,” he spoke up as he washed their dinner dishes, Kakashi drying them with a rag on his right. “May I ask a private question? You are not required to answer, of course.”

The other jounin didn’t stop his chore. “...You can ask.”

“Who is the father?”

Kakashi did freeze at that. Then he took a shaky breath and slowly set down the plate he had been drying, twisting the towel in his hands. His eyes were focused somewhere other than the present.

Gai waited patiently. If Kakashi did not want to answer, he would never push, but… he would be lying if he said he did not want to understand.

Finally, Kakashi spoke up.

“Obito. It’s Obito’s.”

Gai almost dropped the dish he was washing, scrambling to catch it before it hit the floor. He just managed to catch it and set it down before turning to Kakashi. “ _How_?”

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked away. “His DNA was on file. Danzo wanted a guarantee that I wouldn’t get rid of it, and there was probably something in Orochimaru’s old notes that gave him the tools he needed for…” He trailed off and gestured at his stomach.

Gai’s stomach twisted hard. Of all of the scenarios he had envisioned… well, he wasn't sure if this was better or worse.

Even under the mask, he could see Kakashi’s rueful smile.

“I am sorry,” Gai finally stated, leaving off all flourishes. How could he express his respect and grief for everything his eternal rival must be feeling?

Kakashi picked up the dish again, apparently absorbed in removing every drop of water. “It’s weird though. That was keeping me going for the first couple of months, but it’s different now. After the check-up last week.” His gray eye narrowed as he ran his thumb along the edge of the plate, apparently lost in thought. “I hadn’t ever considered the whole having kids thing before, outside of ‘this is something my biology is capable of,’ and Sage knows I have nothing that resembles a mothering instinct, but… I’m probably going to fuck up, but I want it. For me, not just because it’s a piece of Obito.” He set the plate down, and Gai realized his hands were shaking. He wondered how many of these thoughts were swirling around Kakashi’s head, and for how long.

“And what if that isn’t enough? What if I care about the kid and still leave it behind?”

Gai watched as Kakashi leaned against the counter, fear and despair and bone-deep longing fighting for dominance, his hands gripping the wood so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and the wooden counter began to creak. Gai only knew the bare facts about Hatake Sakumo’s death, but he wasn’t surprised to see that it had left its own scar.

He reached out and placed a firm hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, drawing him out of the dark morass of thoughts to focus on reality. “You are thinking about it. The fact that you acknowledge it tells me that you care enough that it will not happen, or that you will listen if someone tells you to be aware of it. As far as raising the child, I do not think you will cause the sort of damage you fear.” He made sure his grip was firm and that Kakashi was listening. “I have seen you defend what you love, and protect it from all things, including yourself. I have no doubt that this child will grow up happy and loved.”

Kakashi stared, eye wide and watering. He looked away and roughly scrubbed at his face. “Fucking hormones,” he forced out on a choked breath, before looking back up. “Thank you.”

“Any time, my friend,” Gai replied simply before letting go. They both returned to their chores, Gai focusing on the dishes to allow Kakashi time to regain his composure.

After a few minutes, Kakashi spoke up again. “By the way, you’re listed as the kid’s godfather.”

Gai almost dropped the plate again, but this time from joy. “My esteemed rival! Your youthful trust in me fills my heart with joy! I am honored to have this title and responsibility!”

“Yeah yeah,” Kakashi muttered, but he couldn’t quite hide the pleased tone of his voice.

Despite the earlier revelations of the night, Gai still broke his record for the number of laps he ran around the property that night.

~

“Why the fuck are cravings a thing?”

Gai bit his cheek his hide a smile as Kakashi rummaged through the cupboards and found a jar of dried dates. The silver haired jounin was definitely glaring at the seemingly offensive fruit.

“What is the matter, my esteemed rival?” he asked, just managing to keep the humor out of his tone.

Kakashi fully turned so that he could glare with his uncovered eye, so Gai assumed that he had not been entirely successful.

“I hate sweets. But I want them so much and it’s awful.” He glared down at his stomach. “This is your fault. You are going to eat so many vegetables when your teeth come in, we’re making that clear _right_ now.”

Gai couldn’t help but stare for a moment, quickly looking away before Kakashi could see him. As far as he could remember, this was the first time Kakashi had spoken to the child he was carrying, at least in front of him.

Knowing Kakashi, if he pointed it out the younger man would clam up, so it would be best to just go with it.

“Shizune-san did say that a fetal baby can recognize its mother’s voice, so perhaps it will remember this,” Gai joked cheerily. “I am certain that it will prove its youthful glory by consuming all of the vegetables when challenged!”

Kakashi snorted as he tugged down his mask to eat one of the few treats he didn’t loathe. “And then probably fling them all over the kitchen.”

“Proving it’s youthful vigor even further!”

~

“Gai, what are you doing?”

Gai grinned from where he was adding the child-proof locks to the cabinets. “I am preparing this house for the little one!”

He watched as Kakashi looked over the kitchen with a skeptical eye. Gai had already added the child-proof locks to the normal cabinets, installed an extra lock on the weapons cabinet, attached fabric-stuffed cloth to the corners of the table, and had clearly labeled the poisons and placed them on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

Gai continued to grin as Kakashi slowly reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You do know that it’s still 4 months until the due date, right?”

“Yosh! But it is never too early to begin preparing for the future!”

The younger jounin just sighed and waved it off. “Fine. Just… please don’t go overboard.”

“I will youthfully continue to prepare the house!”

Kakashi walked away, rubbing his forehead, as Gai cheerfully returned to his task. He still needed to add gripping stickers to the tiles of the bathroom, and he had found the most adorable rubber ducks!

~

Gai closed the door behind himself, biting back any giggles. His shopping expedition had been extremely successful and now Kakashi would be fully prepared! He had the diapers, the crib, bottles, formula, towels, soap for babies, and the most adorable little onesies because Gai had not realized how enchantingly youthful newborn clothing was!

He decided that he could hide everything in the closet in his room--except the onesies, he needed to show Kakashi the adorable onesies!--until it was closer to the right time, and was slipping up the stairs when he heard Kakashi talking. He crept closer to the door of the living room, pausing curiously when he realized that nobody was in the room with Kakashi.

“Why are names always difficult? I’m pretty sure my name was just because one of my parents liked it, though I’m not sure if it was my mother or my father. Never had a chance to ask. Naming you after someone seems like a bad idea, you should be _you_. Don’t want to give you more of my ghosts then you’re already going to have to deal with. Hmm… still don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl. Akira is nice, and I could use that no matter what. It’s weird though, I’m leaning towards the boy names. Are you a boy? Toshiro is good too, means ‘intelligent.’ Hironori is a bit pompous, ‘benevolent ruler?’” Gai heard the page flip. “Kouichi. One happiness. Hmm.”

Gai quietly crept away as Kakashi continued to think out loud. He could show Kakashi the onesies later.

~

“What do you mean you won’t spar with me?!”

Gai held up the exercise schedule that Shizune and Tsunade had designed and shook it at a frustrated Kakashi. “Sound medical advice states that you cannot participate in full contact combat at this time. However, you are still cleared for _other_ types of training.”

Kakashi crossed his arms and Gai could almost hear his teeth grinding. “Gai. I am not some fragile little civilian. I am fully capable of sparring, it’s not like you’re going to punch me in the stomach or do something stupid like that!” His posture changed as he made his eye wide and pleading. “It’s like our old contests; you’re not passing up on a contest, are you?”

Gai crossed his arms, refusing to budge. “I am at this juncture, my esteemed rival, as this would not be a fair competition for us to test our youthful spirits.”

Kakashi stared for a minute, then muttered something in an undertone and stomped off towards the target range at the far end of the small training ground. Gai allowed himself a sigh of relief - guarding Kakashi from himself was certainly the most difficult part of this job.

~

The orange book bounced off the wall as Gai came back in from training. He blinked at the rough treatment of a book from one of Kakashi’s favorite series before looking into the main room. “Is everything alright, my esteemed rival?”

Kakashi tilted his head back so he could look at Gai upside down from where he was laying on the couch. Pakkun was curled up next to him and looked at Gai with slightly wild eyes.  

“It’s really stupid.”

“I am certain your youthfulness will allow you to express this desire!”

“No, it’s actually really stupid and it’s definitely the hormones again.”

Gai sat down, ignoring Kakashi’s attempts to ignore him. “Kakashi, if this is something weighing on your mind, my youthful spirit does allow me to listen.” He also ignored Pakkun’s mutters of ‘do I really need to be here for this?’

Kakashi eyed him for a minute before sighing and rolling his eye. “Fine, but I warned you. I'm irritated because I have a baby but I didn't even get to have sex.”

Gai blinked and tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. Pakkun just huffed and flopped down, trying to bury his face in the couch. Kakashi seemed fine continuing to speak.

“Seriously, isn’t that supposed to be one of the upsides to the whole ‘getting ready to have a baby’ process? Lots of steamy sex because usually it takes a few attempts before someone actually gets knocked up?”

Gai looked at his eternal rival carefully. Kakashi had his arms crossed and was glaring at the ceiling, legs kicked up on the other side of the couch.

But there was something almost sad in his body language.

“I was never under the impression that you were particularly interested in the… physical aspects of a relationship,” Gai stated carefully. It was true--despite Kakashi’s fondness for very un-youthful books, Gai had never seen Kakashi himself be interested in physical relationships with anyone.

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m not opposed to sex, if that’s what you’re asking.” He fiddled with his sleeve, and he was still very determinedly not looking at Gai. “It’s more the principle of the thing.”

The older jounin sat back, making himself a little more comfortable as he waited for Kakashi to collect his thoughts. Pakkun, despite acting as though he would rather not be there, shot him a grateful look.

“It’s just… in the stories and everything, there’s the romance, then the sex, then you end up with the baby and the family and everything.” He gestured to accompany his words before flopping down again. “I just feel like I’m missing out on a lot. And now with everything…” He seemed to struggle with the words before he gestured down at his stomach. “I mean, I love this baby, or at least I think I love it, sometimes it’s kind of hard to figure out, but I also… it’s shitty and fucked up, but I’m kind of angry about it, too. Not at it, more the situation,” Kakashi quickly clarified, his shoulders hitching up a little defensively, “and I know I’m definitely not a great catch as a partner, it’s not like I ever had high expectations in that area anyway, but it was nice to know that it was a possibility, at least. Now though?” He managed a humorless chuckle with an almost rueful shake of his head. “Like I said, it’s really stupid.”

Gai almost wasn’t able to respond, trying to process everything that Kakashi had just told him. He realized that he had fallen into the, admittedly easy, trap that most people fell into with Kakashi.

For all of Kakashi’s maturity and prowess as a shinobi, he was still only sixteen years old. It wasn’t the lack of sex that was bothering his friend, it was the life experiences that he felt like he was missing out on.

Gai wondered if Kakashi had ever told anyone else that he had wanted to eventually find romance. If he had even really told _himself_ before this whole situation made him actually sit down and think about it.

He reached out and set a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, making the younger man finally look at him. Kakashi was working hard to keep his expression irritated and flat, but Gai knew him well enough to read the little flicker of insecurity he was trying so hard to hide.

“Having feelings that make you human is not stupid, Kakashi,” Gai finally stated, keeping eye contact. “I will not lie to you. This situation is unusual, and yes, you are missing a few typical pieces of the experience. But that does not mean it is out of your grasp entirely.” He squeezed Kakashi’s shoulder, trying to convey his sincerity. “Until then, you will have people who care about you in other ways in your life to help you as well.”

That vulnerable insecurity had grown in Kakashi’s gaze. He took a shaky breath and gave a small nod before sitting up and pulling away, visibly regrouping his emotions.

Gai allowed it. He knew that he had gotten through to him.

Kakashi slowly got to his feet and retrieved his book, carefully smoothing it over. “Well, other than some of the more ridiculous bits, it’s still a good book.”

“I must disagree with your un-youthful taste in literature!” Gai protested, as he knew Kakashi was expecting.

Kakashi snickered as he sat back down again, but he resumed scratching Pakkun’s head as he continued reading.

~

“Don’t. Say it.”

“I am so proud of your youthful spirit!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to alphabetizing the book shelf that now held even more books for teaching children how to read. Most children started reading between four and six, but he was guessing that those children didn’t have shinobi training regimens, so he could probably get his kid reading by, what, age two?

Gai could almost hear the plotting, but since it was mostly benevolent, he decided to leave it alone.

~

“Why shouldn’t there be kunai with the toys? They’re not even sharp.”

“My esteemed rival, please do not give a newborn child weapons.”

“Fine. I’ll save them for when they turn one.”

~

Gai bit back his protests as Kakashi lifted the Icha-Icha Omnibus to put it back on the top shelf. By now Kakashi’s stomach was noticeably bigger, and Gai had already seen Kakashi’s balance be thrown off by it.

“My esteemed rival, I still do not believe that having such un-youthful books will be good for the child,” Gai began.

“Maa, it’ll be fine. It’s not like they’ll be interested in sex until they’re older anyway.” Kakashi paused and pressed his hands to his lower back, clearly trying to relieve the ache before giving up and going and fetching one of the hot packs.

“From what I have observed, the will of youth can make children quite curious,” Gai tried again.

Kakashi set his hands on his stomach and rolled his eye. “It’ll be fine, Gai, I don’t see why you’re so--” The younger jounin suddenly went still and silent.

Alarm filled Gai as he started to stand. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“I… I’m fine.” Kakashi looked down, his visible eye wide with wonder. “The baby just kicked and I felt it. It’s been squirming around before, but it just kicked.”

Gai had to call upon the entirety of his youthful spirit to not start squealing like a child himself. But it was a narrow margin, because he was so thrilled for his hip and cool rival, and his child! They could begin bonding already!

Kakashi gestured at him. “Come here, I know you’re interested.” He took Gai’s hand and placed it against his abdomen. A moment passed until Gai felt a small impact against his palm.

He squeaked. He couldn’t help it! “So much youthful strength!”

“Yeah,” Kakashi murmured, sounding almost a little dazed. “I guess there is.”

~

Kakashi looked significantly less happy a few days later, his hair a mess from tossing and turning, and circles under his eyes.

“It won’t stop moving. And did you know fetuses can hiccup? Because now I know what it feels like to carry a hiccuping fetus.”

“My cool and hip rival! Your child will rival you in youthful spirit and pursuits!”

“...As long as I occasionally get to sleep.”

~

Gai flipped back up from his headstand, waiting a moment for the headrush to pass, before walking back towards the cabin. He never felt more youthful and hip than when he finished his workout!

Glancing across the clearing, it was both a relief and a mild stressor to see one of the Hokage’s hawks on the perch. He had sent it a couple of weeks ago so that they could contact Tsunade when labor began. Kakashi had been… rather less youthful as the date grew closer, but Gai had decided that this was completely forgivable under the circumstances.

He entered the cabin. “I have successfully completed my laps!”

Kakashi looked up from his book from where he sat at the kitchen table. “There’s leftovers in the fridge.”

“Yosh!” Gai cheered, pulling out a dish of noodles and beef.

Kakashi slowly stood, setting down his book and picking up his own plate. “I think I’m going to go sit in hot water for awhile. I’m having more of those stupid fake contractions.”

Gai swung around, food forgotten. “You have not noticed any changes, my esteemed rival? You are certain?”

“Yes, Gai, I’m fine,” Kakashi replied with a sigh, waddling over to the sink to set the dishes down before he suddenly froze.

The Green Beast of Konoha watched as Kakashi’s eye suddenly grew wider, his breathing suddenly speeding up.

“Kakashi?” Gai asked carefully.

“...Contact Tsunade-san. My water just broke,” Kakashi got out, his voice tight with emotion.

Gai wasn’t able to move right away until Kakashi glared at him. “Don’t just stand there, I’m about to go into labor!”

“I will send the hawk with all swiftness and then I will return to assist you in every way possible!” Gai quickly called as he began running.

Kakashi’s baby was coming!

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, we’ll be posting more in this ‘verse soon. Two more fics are already in the process of being written.
> 
> By the way, most of the medical advice in this fic is actually true! The only part that we couldn’t verify for sure was whether or not an external ultrasound can pick up a fetal heartbeat (a transvaginal ultrasound can, but those are a lot bigger and bulkier and it was very unlikely that Tsunade and Shizune would be carrying that around when an external ultrasound is a lot more versatile anyway.)
> 
> (Also, for those of you who read our Unbreakable ‘verse as well, chapter 3 should be posted soon, it’s just been a little crazy between spring break and midterms and our poor overworked beta, who deserves all of the praise. We can’t make any promises, but we are optimistic about posting it within the next two weeks.)


End file.
